Father Like Daughter
by peekaboo789
Summary: Umagoya Kaeru has spent three years of her life searching for the one man she blames for all her problems-her father. After many failed leads and dead ends she finally gets a break. In Konoha. Now where the heck could that Ero-sennin be? OCxNaruto
1. Enter: Umagoya Kaeru, the lost one

Note: Hey guys! This is my new Naruto Story that hopefully I'll be able to have inspiration for! But first, I want to let you guys know:

1. This story starts from the very beginning of Naruto. From episode one and forward!

Yes my main character is sixteen, so she is in fact three years older than Naruto

And yup, she's Jiraiya's kid. (Heh heh)

And I know its kind of short, but this is the prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Kaeru.

* * *

"I'm sorry young lady, but I don't recall any one by that name checking in recently..." The Inn clerk said timidly as she flipped through the recent check in papers for the third time, her fingers sliding quickly through as she examined the names. A strange girl stood impatiently in front of the woman, her fingers tapped on the wooden, hand made counter as she waited yet again for a response from the Inn clerk. Again she frowned and hung her head and shook it in disappointment. "...I'm sorry, but I still don't see a, 'Jiraiya' in the list." The strange girl sighed angrily and shifted her weight to her other leg, pulling her bag further up her arm and pushed the Inn door open with a small jingle from the bell.

"Thats alright, I didn't expect you to." The strange girl mumbled through gritted teeth as she began to step out of the door. "He's never here anyway." The Inn clerk watched in curiosity as the strange girl began to make her way down the village street through the bunches of people gathered for the annual Fireworks festival, and like any human being, she let curiosity get the better of her. She quickly pushed open the Inn door and chased after the girl, grabbing her tightly by the shoulder before she lost her in the crowd. The strange girl looked back with confusion and a tad bit annoyance, but it soon faded and her face returned to its normal state.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but I would really like to help. I-Is this man important to you?" The Inn clerk asked, as she examined the strange girl. The girl pulled back a strand of white hair behind her ear as a large gust of wind flew through the village. She smiled and answered,

"Yes, He's my father."

* * *

'Damn, another lead down in the crapper.' Kaeru thought in dismay as she tossed her latest slip of leads into a near bye trash can, her tired face twisted in annoyance as she made her way through yet another village. Its always like this, one town after another and yet no sign of the bastard who created the bastard looking for that ignorant bastard. Kaeru groaned angrily and slammed her fist into a wooden fence just outside a bookshop, the veins in her forehead began to pop out as her stress level rose.

"Where the hell could he be?!" She cried out, catching the attention of a couple of grade schoolers on their way back from school. They stopped and stared, whispering to one another as the strange girl's anger rose. "'The hell are you looking at!" Kaeru yelled out, thrusting her body around quickly to face the kids as they ran away in fear. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as she rand her fingers through her spiky, white bangs since the rest of her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She looked up at the sky and began to one put before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face the jolly owner of the Inn she had just visited the day before. He was a small old man with a kind face and was almost bald, but Kaeru ignored the urge to stare at herself in his shiny head and smiled.

"Young lady, I heard you were looking for a, 'Jiraiya' am I correct?" The Inn owner said, letting go of Kaeru's shoulder and resting his hand on his cane. The girl's blue eyes lifted as she felt the dieing flame of hope rise again and fill her heart.

"Y-Yes I am! Do you know where he is?" She asked whole-heartedly, gripping the old man's whithered and wrinkly hand. He frowned and shook his head. Kaeru's heart dropped and sunk to her foot before smashing into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry, I don't know exactly 'where' he is, but I do have an idea." The old man began, his whithered hand reaching into his kimono and pulling out a slip of paper. Kaeru's heart patched up half way as she reached for the paper in the old man's hand. " I remember this Jiraiya person a couple months back. Quite the womanizer I do recall,"

'Doesn't surprise me...'

"but he did say that he was on his way to Konohagakure. I don't know if he's there for sure, but I would check there." The old man smiled a toothy smile, not knowing just how much he had helped this sixteen year old girl. Kaeru's pale face was blank as she stared down at the words, "Konohagakure".

"Konoha..."

To Be continued...


	2. Why you little!

Note: So yes, chapter two is now out! I've got a couple of good ideas for this story :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters except Kaeru

* * *

"Hooo, so this is Konoha?"

Kaeru stated in awe as she stood smack dab in the middle of the Village Hidden in the Leaves with bunches of towns-folk walking by her with out even a passing glance. She couldn't help but feel small in this gigantic village, I mean, even though Kaeru has spent the past three years of her life searching for her last bit of family, this has got to be the biggest village ever. The buildings alone were like...giant compared to her own small village. Kaeru felt her self zoning out again as she let her eyes gaze at the signs and banners.

"This place is--amazing!" She whispered, pulling out her home made map that the Inn clerk had given her. It showed the whole city from one building to another, fully detailed with everything. Apparently the Inn owner's wife was from Konoha and knew exactly were everything was, and was kind enough o help Kaeru out by drawing out this lovely map. It was actually quite professional compared to other maps Kaeru herself had drawn. "Alright, were to look first..." Kaeru mumbled as she grazed over the map, stopping at the picture of the gigantic heads of the Hokages. Her lip twitched with annoyance as her heart tore in half.

'W-Well, He's probably not here anyway...so I guess I can spare one hour of touring.' She thought, folding up the map and shoving it into her sleeveless kimono. She looked left and right for the right path to the Hokage heads, a smile spreading across her face as she disappeared into the gigantic crowd. "It can't hurt my search, its just one hour."

…

Kaeru's face was twisted with confusion and disbelief as she stared up at the newly 'painted' heads of the Hokages. The first, Second, Third, and fourth were decorated with colorful swirls on their cheeks, fake snot, and eyelashes as well the word "baka" written on their fore heads. The girl stared down at the map, then back at the statues, and back down at the map again. "T-This can't be right....?" She mumbled, looking back up and examining the paint. Some one must have had a grudge against the Hokages--

"**Naruto!!! Your not gonna get away with this, ya hear?!!" **

"**Aha aha aha aha aha!! Shut up, you losers!" **

"Huh?" Kaeru looked over at the road leading right towards her with confusion as the voices of people began to get closer and closer. The crowds of people had disappeared and Kaeru was the only one left. "T-thats strange." She said under her breath, squinting her eyes to get a better view of what seemed to be a child running down the road at immense speed. They say that two things can happen at a moment of disaster:

person in danger gets an adrenaline rush and moves out of the way.

Or

stand there frozen in shock.

And apparently, Kaeru's body decided to take number two. Her blue eyes grew wide as the child rammed full force into her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her and flinging her like a rag doll to the ground. She gasped and coughed as she gripped her stomach, finally skidding to a halt ten feet away from the accident sight. The child, although unlike Kaeru, seemed unaffected by the collision and was too busy picking up his spilled can of yellow paint to even notice the girl hobbled over in pain. He had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes as well as three scars across each of his cheeks.

"W-Wait a second," Kaeru gasped, glancing over her clothing and examining her yellow hand. She felt her anger rise with each second of looking over her now yellow body. Her silky blue kimono was now a bright yellow as well as the tips of her white hair. The second she wiped her face and saw the paint, her temper had now flared up. This kid was going to feel her wrath! "Who the hell do you think—you are?"

…

"He's gone?!! Why that little---!!"

* * *

"Here you are."

"T-Thank you." Kaeru bowed in embarrassment as she wiped her blushing face with a moist towel from a near bye ramen restaurant. Thankfully the owner was kind enough to let her clean up inside, although, her favorite kimono was now a crusty yellow color. She sighed and sat down at an empty stool, letting her backpack slid off of her sore shoulders and fall to the ground with a soft 'plop'. She took in a deep breath and rubbed her shoulders, the young woman at the counter smiled and set down a large bowel of ramen for Kaeru to eat. Kaeru felt her face get even redder at this woman's kindness and bowed again. "Again...thank you."

"Its no problem." The woman giggled, turning back around to making ramen. It was now dark outside and the stars were just beginning to peak out, but ot wasn't cold at all which was nice since Kaeru was lightly dressed. The ramen girl jumped and spun back around, startling Kaeru. "Don't worry, its on the house."

" Oh, for the third time, thank you." Kaeru chuckled, looking down at the stuffed bowel of ramen. "Itadekimasu..." She mumbled while pulling apart a pair of chopsticks, and slurping up a bunch of noodles. She felt her eyes grow heavy as the warm sensation flowed through her body. "This ramen is actually pretty good!"

"Its the best place in town."

Kaeru's head shot up at the sound of a man's voice from behind her. He was wearing a ninja outfit and had brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. He also had a scar over his nose. Kaeru smiled and nodded, slurping up a couple more strands of noodles. "Mind if we sit here?" The man asked, pointing to the two empty chairs next to the girl. She nooded and pulled her back pack closer to her chair.

"Be my guest." She said, giving a slight nod. The man smiled and motioned for some one else to sit next to him. Kaeru's eyes grew wide as the boy who knocked her down earlier walked into the shop. "EH?!"

"Y-You!" The boy excalimed, hiding behind the man.

"Why you little—running off like that and leaving me covered in paint! I out'ta kick your little ass!" Kaeru exclaimed, reaching for the child, but was held back by the man. "I could have been seriously hurt! And you ruined my kimono!"

"A heh... Sorry." The blonde boy said, poking his index fingers together in embarrassment. She could tell he was trying all his might to avoid eye contact with her. The man sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I'm sorry for anything Naruto has done. Please forgive him." The man said, bowing in apology. Kaeru let out a long hard growl and nodded, grabbing her back pack and sliding it over the shoulder.

"Its alright, I was on my way anyway!" She bowed to the ramen girl and walked out of the shop. This was the wort first day in Konoha. Ever!

To be continued...


End file.
